Little whispers 1-Crimson Skies
by LuckShine
Summary: Four kits were born on a cold night,They were named Ravenkit,Pumpkinkit,Cloudkit and Crimsonkit. Their mother left Crimsonkit and Pumpkinkit in LeafClan not wanting the weak kits. As a battle inches closer towards LeafClan,CrimsonPaw and PumpkinPaw must find out about their past before it is to late.
1. Clans

LeafClan:

Leader:ArrowStar(Dark brown tabby tom)

Deputy:MoonWhisker(Silver she-cat)

Mediciene cat:DustFlight(Brown tabby tom)

Warriors:

LillyHeart(Ginger tabby she-cat)

OwlWhisker(Dark Grey tabby tom)(Apprentice:BouncePaw-Mate:PetalHeart)

SunBreeze(Long furred tortie she-cat)

FeatherCloud(Cream and Black she-cat)(Apprentice:LittlePaw)

DarkLight(Black she-cat)

MouseThorn(Dark grey tom with white paws)

FireStorm(Dark ginger tom)(Mate:LightWish-Kit:IceKit)

Apprentices:

LittlePaw(White tom)

BouncePaw(Black and white long-furred tom)

Queens:

PetalHeart(Tortie she-cat)(Mate:OwlWhisker)

LightWish(White she-cat)(Mate:FireStorm-Kit:IceKit)

Kits:

IceKit(white she-kit)

EclipseClan:

Leader:EndStar(Black tom)

Deputy:AdderFur(Brown tabby tom)

Mediciene cat:RainLeaf(Silver she-cat)

Queen:

MossNight(Black she-cat)(Kits:CrimsonKit,PumpkinKit,RavenKit,Cloud Kit)

Kits:

CrimsonKit(Ginger she-kit)

PumpkinKit(Dark ginger tabby she-kit)

RavenKit(Black tom)

CloudKit(Dark grey she-kit)

MistClan:

Leader:MistStar(silver she-cat)

Deputy:ReedLeap(Ginger she-cat)

Mediciene cat:FishPool(Grey tabby she-cat)

CliffClan:

Leader:RockStar(Dark grey tom)

Deputy:RotFang(Dark brown tabby tom)

Mediciene cat:LakeFall(Tortie she-cat)


	2. Chapter 1

_A black she-cat ran through the forest with two small ginger she-kits being carried in her mouth, she stops at the entrance of a mossy cave and put the kits down"Goodbye you worthless pieces of fur"She meowed before running off leaving the kits crying for their mother_

************************************************** ************************************************** ***************************  
"Crimsonkit get up!"A loud meow rang throughout the nursery as a small ginger she-kit opened her eyes"Good morning to you to Icekit"Crimsonkit grumbled as she got up and started washing herself"Sorry, but today is the day we become apprentices and i'm really excited!"Icekit meowed bouncing around the looked around for her sister Pumpkinkit when she saw Pumpkinkit entering the nursery quickly being followed by FireStorm their father"So Pumpkinkit are you going to become the mediciene cat apprentice?"Icekit meowed,just as Pumpkinkit was about to answer a loud voice was heard that was no doubt ArrowStar calling the cats to the clan meeting"Well come along kits"FireStorm meowed turning around and leaving the nursery with the kits following quickly behind him

************************************************** ************************************************** ***************************  
Crimsonkit,Pumpkinkit,Icekit,LittlePaw and BouncePaw all sat down near the front of the crowd until ArrowStar called BouncePaw and LittlePaw and gave them their warrior names BounceClaw and LittleFoot,ArrowStar waited for the crowd to stop chanting the two new warriors names before he gave Crimsonkit,Pumpkinkit and Icekit their apprentice names and 's mentor was SunBreeze,PumpkinPaw became the apprentice to the medicene cat DustFlight and CrimsonPaw became ArrowStar's apprentice.

* * *

**Chapter 1 is finished :D Yayyyy!...LuckShine thanks you for reading this :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**CrimsonsPaw's POV:**

CrimsonPaw woke up and looked around noticing all the apprentices except IcePaw were in the den and asleep, she got up and left the den taking a mouse from the prey pile and eating it before noticing her mentor and running over to him"good morning CrimsonPaw"ArrowStar meowed"Lets go start training today"He meowed as he got up and started padding out of camp with CrimsonPaw following him when he suddenly stopped at a small clearing surrounded by large ArrowStar noticed CrimsonPaws confused expression and chuckled before meowing"This is where apprentices learn battle moves""Oh"CrimsonPaw meowed as she looked up at ArrowStar and meowed"What battle moves are you going to teach me?"she looked at him as if she knew what he was going to teach her"just some basic moves that you will need to know if you ever want to fight in a battle"ArrowStar meowed"Ok"CrimsonPaw meowed.

* * *

**PumpkinPaw's POV:**

PumpkinPaw got up and saw that DustFlight was already awake"Good morning DustFlight"PumpkinPaw yawned as DustFlight turned around"Good morning PumpkinPaw, good to see you are awake"DustFlight meowed"Today i'm going to be showing you all the different kinds of herbs and then we are going to go get some more catnip since it is almost leafbare and we don't have much more"DustFlight meowed as PumpkinPaw looked at all the herbs before meowing"Ok, where do we start?".

* * *

_Ok sorry it took so long to put this chapter up, i was being lazy and for a long time didn't have a single clue on what to write, but i managed to get both CrimsonPaw's point of view and a short thing of PumpkinPaw's point of i think for next chapter i want PetalHearts kits to be born and i need some good names for them, so post a review with your ideas for a kit name and i will be very happy :p bai bai_


	4. Chapter 3

**PumpkinPaw's POV:  
**PumpkinPaw was sitting outside the nursery while DustFlight and her mother LightWish helped PetalHeart give birth to her kits when LightWish suddenly padded out of the den and smiled before meowing"Ok OwlWhisker you can come see your mate and kits now", OwlWhisker raced into the den while PumpkinPaw padded over to DustFlight and looked at the three small kits, two of were she-kits and there was one and PetalHeart whispered some things to each other beore looking down at the kits and naming them Willowkit, Fogkit and Spottedkit as DustFlight and PumpkinPaw went back to the medicine cat den.

* * *

**CrimsonPaw's POV:**

CrimsonPaw padded into the apprentice den and curled up and fell asleep

* * *

_..."DarkFur!"A small white she-cat snapped as a tired long-furred dark grey tom padded slowly behind her"Sorry RainingLeaf, but why did you want to bring me all the out here in the first place?"DarkFur meowed sitting down next to RainingLeaf and looking around a clearing"Because of our kits"She meowed looking over at DarkFur"What about our kits?"DarkFur looked at his mate as she rolled her eyes and muttered something he was to tired to understand before meowing"We have to leave our kits here so they can be safe"RainingLeaf meowed with a hint of sadness in her voice...  
_

* * *

CrimsonPaw woke up to IcePaw staring at her"What do you want IcePaw?"CrimsonPaw meowed"ArrowStar told a warrior to go and start teaching you how to hunt since he has to plan who will be going to the gathering"IcePaw meowed as CrimsonPaw gave herself a quick wash before heading out of the den.

* * *

_Alright so here is chapter 3 in all its glory...I did a little piece of stuff from the past, i'm not sure if i'm going to continue doing that but i thought it was worth a try :/...Also i feel as if i'm moving this fanfic foward wayyyy to fast...Meh _


	5. Chapter 4

_Alright so this entire chapter is going to be RavenPaw's and CloudPaw's POV because...They will be important later on in the story_

* * *

**RavenPaw's POV:  
**A large black tom got up and looked around the dark cave that was the EclipseClan apprentices den, he padded out of the apprentice den and looked around camp for his mentor HollowHeart before he saw LunarPaw, a small silver tabby she-cat and padded over to her started to talk to her

* * *

**CloudPaw's POV:**

A dark grey she-cat was stalking a mouse when suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes,she grumbled as the mouse ran away from the noise,she turned around and stalked over to the bushes when a plump rabbit suddenly flew out of the bushes and landed in her paws,before it could leap away she killedit with a swift bit to the neck,proud with the amount of prey she had caught she picked up the rabbit and went and picked up the two mice and bird she had caught and padded back towards camp

* * *

**RavenPaw's POV:**

He looked around as he followed his mentor HollowHeart and three other EclipseClan warriors towards the LeafClan border,when they reached the LeafClan border they crossed it and headed towards the LeafClan camp

* * *

_LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL_


End file.
